Since that day
by Mylanessa
Summary: Um ano havia se passado desde a luta contra Pain. A declaração de Hinata permanecia escondida nas lembranças dela, e de Naruto. Até que Sakura e Tsunade resolveram dar um empurrãozinho na situação. Ps: NaruHina
1. Capítulo I

Primeira fic NaruHina que escrevo!  
Não sei como vou me sair, então leiam e tirem suas conclusões!

PS: Serão apenas dois capítulos!

**Disclaimer**:

Os personagens, o mundo e alguns fatos são do Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

...

* * *

Não podia mais assistir aquela situação, como se não a compreendesse.

Aliás, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso não conseguiria.

Havia passado um ano e poucos meses desde "aquele" incidente, e nenhum dos envolvidos se prontificaram em tomar partido a respeito. Estavam muito mais próximos um do outro, era verdade. Tão próximos, que já corriam boatos de que a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga, estava prestes a ficar noiva do filho do Yondaime. E consequentemente, também se tornou uma cena comum, ver Naruto e Hinata para cima e para baixo juntos, pelas ruas de Konoha, sempre mantendo um par de sorrisos amistosos e divertidos nos rostos. Ele até mesmo chegou a presentear a amiga Hyuuga em seu último aniversário, causando um bico nada cortês no rosto carrancudo do sempre cismado, Sr. Hiashi.

Segundo ele, o presente era muito íntimo. Em que mundo o Sr. Hyuuga vive, que um singelo colar, seria sinônimo de uma impetuosa intimidade entre duas pessoas? Talvez fosse o fato, de que o garoto teria feito o colar com as próprias mãos, ou talvez fosse porque insistiu em querer colocá-lo no pescoço da filha, ele mesmo.

Afinal, que tipo de sujeito atrevido era aquele, que apareceu colocando as mãos em cima de sua primogênita, assim tão audaciosamente?

Mas nada disso significava que Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, haviam tomado qualquer atitude a respeito daquele dia trágico, que hoje vivia apenas entranhado nas memórias mais sigilosas dos dois.

Era um segredo velado, que existia apenas entre eles.

Bom, assim pensava Naruto. Mas ele não sabia que há muito tempo atrás, alguns meses, nem mesmo Hinata sabia dizer ao certo, de que ela havia desabafado tudo a respeito do episódio confidencial daquele dia, com Sakura. Ora, encontrava-se numa oportunidade propícia, onde a conveniência do ambiente ajudou seus sentimentos a falarem mais alto, do que os motivos os quais ainda segurava em vão, para manter o segredo intacto entre ela e Naruto.

Mas o que a inocente Hyuuga não sabia, era que a rosada também não conseguiu guardar absoluto sigilo de sua confidência. Não, Sakura não fez por maldade. Muito pelo contrário, como foi dito logo no começo: _"__Ela não podia mais assistir aquela situação, como se não a compreendesse."_

E a terceira a tomar conhecimento da confissão, foi ninguém menos que a pessoa de maior confiança da Haruno. E num dia onde o movimento do hospital era baixo, a ponto dela resolver tirar o dia de folga, e após uma série de debates com a godaime, juntamente com idéias sem cabimento, eis que ambas chegaram num consenso. Não que Sakura prestasse total apoio naquele plano, mas no fundo tinha a típica confiança de sempre, no que sua sensei fazia. E bem, convenhamos de que ela só estava dando um pequeno empurrãozinho, para o próprio bem daqueles dois.

– Tsunade-sama, tem certeza disso? – Ela perguntou, temendo que a atitude não fosse a mais cabível, estando sua mestra no posto de hokage. Afinal, missões deveriam ser tratadas com seriedade, e não como escusa para solucionar casos de amor sigilosos.

– Já me viu tomar decisões a esmo? – Tsunade engrossou a voz. – Mas é claro que tenho certeza! Agora vá chamar aqueles dois. – Pediu ela, forçando a xícara vazia contra a mesa, sem nem dar tempo da pupila se desculpar.

Quando Sakura deixou a sala, a Hokage girou a cadeira de frente para a janela, percorrendo os olhos cerrados pela vila a procura de suas vítimas, erguendo os cantos dos lábios num sorriso malicioso, e ao mesmo tempo divertido, quando viu Sakura lá em baixo, próxima a banca do Ichiraku conversando com a Hyuuga, acompanhada do seu atual e fiel companheiro de sempre.

Lá fora, o sol do finalzinho da manhã penetrava forte por entre as copas das árvores, clareando as expressões confusas dos rostos dos jovens, após ouvirem atentamente o pedido da Haruno. O que a Hokage poderia querer especialmente com os dois, com tamanha urgência? Haviam feito algo de errado? Ou quem sabe fosse um aviso ríspido de Hiashi, avisando aqueles dois, de que a honra de sua filha estava sendo comentada por toda a vila, desde que pareciam não se desgrudar sempre que tinham a oportunidade, pelos cantos mais isolados de Konoha.

Dois jovens não poderiam simplesmente apreciar a paz e o sossego, em um lugar afastado enquanto trocavam algumas palavras amistosas, que no dia seguinte já saiam comentando sobre a honra das garotas da vila?

Céus, aquele mundo estava perdido! Onde estaria a inocência das pessoas?

Naruto e Hinata trocaram olhares sobrecarregados, e sabiam que naquela fração de segundo, pensaram exatamente na mesma coisa. Mas tentaram disfarçar, desajeitados mas tentaram. E em meio a um surto de sorrisos ansiosos, seguiram Sakura até a sala da Hokage.

A Hyuuga suava frio nas palmas das mãos, e a todo segundo as enxugava nos bolsos do casaco. O loiro notou o nervosismo da amiga, e espontaneamente encaixou a própria mão, também úmida e gelada, na dela. Bem assim, sem rodeios.

Alguns meses atrás, ela teria ficado ligeiramente corada com aquela atitude. Mas depois de tanto conviver com Naruto, depois de tanta intimidade que criaram, num laço que fazia inveja até mesmo a Sakura e Sasuke, Hinata aprendeu por instinto a controlar seus sentimentos de dentro para fora. Além do que, ela havia amadurecido bastante, não caia mais na bobeira de se auto denunciar numa maneira tão ingênua.

Mas ainda não conseguia controlar o coração que batia tão acelerado, que num raio de segundo pensou se o tum-tum-tum, não estaria audível o suficiente para que ele o ouvisse, disputando espaço com o som de seus passos arrastados, amassando as folhas secas de outono enquanto caminhavam. Mas logo o pensamento tolo veio, logo ele foi embora. E ela então, levou a mão livre na altura dos seios, agarrando o colar que ele lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, e riu baixinho, com a cabeça mergulhada detrás das mechas escuras de cabelo que salpicavam seu rosto delicado.

– Disse alguma coisa, Hinata-chan? – Naruto perguntou, ouvindo sons quase inaudíveis vindos de dentro do véu de fios negros e brilhantes, que ele tanto adorava.

– Eu? Não... Não disse nada. – Ela respondeu, encarando o par de olhos azuis mais gentis de que ela já teve notícia, e contendo uma risada ainda maior.

Ele retribuiu a resposta com um sorriso, e sentiu a garota apertar os dedos contra os seus.

A rosada que seguia na frente, observou pelo canto do olho a cena atrás dela.

Os lábios se espicharam num tênue sorriso. Sentia-se feliz por vê-los se dando tão bem, ao mesmo tempo em sentia uma aflição insuportável, em ter que assistir aquela penúria dos dois, fingindo não querer algo mais do que manter aquela amizade apenas por conveniência. Bem, conveniência não é a palavra mais adequada, mas talvez o motivo pudesse ser igualmente retratado como: Recato, compostura, modéstia, medo, etc.

No fundo não importa o termo, quando a compreensão verbal vai além do que os olhos conseguem absorver. E o que eles absorviam, era mais do que óbvio.

Depois de subir as escadas, e contornarem o corredor arqueado do prédio, Sakura abriu a porta da sala da Godaime, quando teve um salto inesperado no coração. Seus olhos verdes brilharam, mas ela precisava conter o impulso de abraçar Sasuke ali mesmo. Afinal estavam dentro da sala da Hokage, e mais do que qualquer outro lugar na vila, ali dentro precisavam ser contidos e repreender ao máximo todo tipo de ousadia daquele gênero. O que nunca foi regra para Naruto. Mas isso não vinha ao caso nesse momento.

Entretanto, ela ficou feliz. Soltou um suspiro de alívio, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter voltado são e salvo da missão, mesmo que tivesse total certeza de que era praticamente impossível, seu namorado ser derrotado assim tão facilmente. E além disso, ele tinha Kakashi ao seu lado. Mas a preocupação ainda assim, era automática.

Entreolharam-se rapidamente, como se o rosto do Uchiha mostrasse um ínfimo esboço de sorriso, que só ela era capaz de enxergar por trás daqueles olhos impassíveis, e foram imediatamente cortados pela voz de Tsunade.

– Sakura disse porque os trouxe aqui?

Os dois, agora mantendo uma distância segura um do outro, balançaram a cabeça em negativa, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Ainda estavam receosos com o convite suspeito.

Kakashi e Sasuke apenas esperavam, a fim de concluírem o relato da missão com a hokage, após ela terminar de tratar daquele assunto com Naruto e Hinata.

– Eu tenho uma missão para vocês dois. – A godaime avisou, tomando a palavra mais uma vez.

Os dois soltaram ruídos audíveis de alívio. Todavia, ninguém pareceu estranhar.

– E sobre o que é essa missão, Tsunade-sama? – A voz doce e inconfundível da Hyuuga, tomou conta da sala.

Sakura riu atrás deles, mas imediatamente consertou sua postura, quando Sasuke a encarou com estranheza.

– Mercenários e assassinos. Sete deles. – A hokage disse, se esforçando para manter o tom sério. – Estão rondando pequenas cidades ao redor de Konoha. Parece que estão a mando de alguém muito poderoso. A missão é encontrar esse mandante, e neutralizar seus subordinados.

– Só isso? – Naruto falou, levando as mãos na nuca, em sua típica entoação extravagante. Ficou ainda mais despreocupado, subestimando altamente o nível da missão.

– É uma missão Rank S! – A Hokage bradou.

A feição do loiro mudou imediatamente. Hinata engoliu um bolo seco na garganta. Sasuke fez menção de falar algo a respeito, mas Sakura foi mais rápida em amassar a ponta de seus dedos dos pés, num golpe certeiro com o calcanhar. Kakashi entendeu o aviso como se também fosse para ele, e manteve-se calado.

– Ah entendi! – Naruto disse, como se compreendesse a situação. – Kakashi e Sasuke estão aqui porque também vão com a gente, não é?

Tsunade mordiscou o canto do lábio inferior, e riu.

– Não.

– Hãm? – O loiro mostrou-se confuso. Típico.

– São só vocês dois, Naruto. – Sakura surgiu na frente dele.

– Rummm. – O amigo rosnou em resposta, e demorou a concluir o que estava prestes a dizer. – Então tá. – Disse por fim, seguro de si que tiraria a missão de letra em dois tempos.

Hinata só fez arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

Missão rank S, e apenas ela e Naruto estavam sendo enviados? E ao que parece, teriam sete inimigos de alto nível para lutarem, sem contar no peixe grande por trás disso tudo. Soava cômico se não fosse trágico. Até aquele dia, na concepção da garota, aquele tipo de missão era tarefa encarregada aos Anbus. Mas ficou bem quietinha, quem era ela para desafiar as ordens da Hokage? Ela apenas perguntou:

– Quando partimos?

– Amanhã. As sete horas da manhã.

Naruto fez uma tromba, em protesto contra o horário.

E logo após terminarem de receber as informações necessárias, a Godaime deu um último alerta.

– A missão é ultra secreta. Vocês não estão autorizados a falarem a respeito dela com mais ninguém. Nem mesmo com seus pais, Hinata. Ninguém além dos presentes nessa sala, deverá saber para onde, e principalmente com quem vocês vão.

Assentiram ao recado, embora o achassem ainda mais estranho do que a missão em si, se despediram de Kakashi e Sasuke, e saíram da sala acompanhados de Sakura.

Enquanto desciam as escadas do prédio, a rosada apoiou de leve uma das mãos sobre o ombro da Hyuuga e disse:

– Não se preocupe Hinata. Naruto está ao seu lado, e você não tem nada a temer.

– Eu sei Sakura. – A outra respondeu baixinho. – Mas não quero ser uma ninja qualquer, que precisa ser protegida por ele a vida toda.

– Então mostre seu melhor nessa missão! – Haruno a incentivou com um sorriso largo. – Quanto mais de si mesma você puder oferecer, melhores serão os resultados. – Finalizou ela, num tom quase maroto.

– Sakura-chan! – Hinata também sorriu. – Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo.

As duas se despediram, e a rosada observou os outros dois, até desaparecerem nas ruas, cada um para seu respectivo rumo.

* * *

No outro dia bem cedinho, bem aos pés dos portões de Konoha, e quando o sol mostrava seus primeiros raios ao leste das montanhas, uma Hinata sonolenta esperava pacientemente por Naruto, que por acaso, estava atrasado. O que não era mais novidade nem mesmo para ela.

Nesse meio tempo, de dentro da sala da Hokage, Sakura e Tsunade olhavam de longe a cena.

– Acha que vão demorar a descobrir? – A pupila perguntou.

– Talvez demorem uns três ou quatro dias. – Respondeu a Hokage, fazendo sua estimativa.

– Quatro dias é muito, até mesmo para o Naruto. – Discordou a outra.

– Vai saber, não é mesmo?

– Ele vai ficar uma fera. – Sakura disse maliciosa.

– Ah vai! Vai sim.

As duas notaram que o loiro havia chegado nos portões, e como se adivinhassem que elas estavam ali na espreita, viraram-se sacudindo os braços num adeus, que foi discretamente respondido por Sakura.

Ao longe podiam adivinhar que Naruto se enrolava em procurar desculpas para justificar seu atraso, enquanto Hinata tentava apaziguá-lo, de que não havia se importado com isso. Quando finalmente desapareceram aos tropeços do campo de visão, as duas voltaram para seus afazeres, aguardando o resultado inesperado que entraria por aqueles mesmos portões, três ou talvez quatro dias depois.

* * *

...

* * *

E então?  
Como me sai?  
HAHAHA.

Em breve posto o último e segundo capítulo.  
Até breve o/

Ps: Eu preferi NÃO explicar os motivos do retorno do Sasuke. Se acharem estranho, saibam que foi proposital!


	2. Capítulo II Final

**Primeiro Dia**

**

* * *

**

Ainda a poucos quilômetros de distância de Konoha, Naruto discutia com a parceira a respeito da estranheza das recomendações contidas nos pergaminhos, que a amiga havia pegado na sala de Tsunade com antecedência naquela manhã.

– Você não acha estranho, Hinata? – Ele perguntou, estendendo os papéis enquanto vasculhava os olhos confusos naquelas recomendações.

– Você fala a respeito da recomendação de que não devemos deixar o lugar do acampamento? – Ela sugeriu, lembrando que também estranhara o aviso.

– É isso ai mesmo! – Exclamou ele escandaloso. – Como esperam que a gente investigue, se não podemos sair do lugar? – Dobrou os lábios numa tromba de insatisfação, e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas resmungando murmúrios indecifráveis.

A Hyuuga deixou escapar um risinho tímido, achando adorável a expressão emburrada do companheiro que ela tanto gostava. Mas sem deixar transparecer, retrucou:

– Talvez seja para um ficar no acampamento, enquanto o outro sai pra investigar!

– Hummmm. – Naruto rosnou. – E deixar você sozinha? Ta doida, Hinata?

Não é que ele não confiasse na capacidade da amiga em se defender e lutar. Mas é que numa tradução leviana daquelas palavras, Naruto quis dizer que seria deveras chato, sair por ai sem a companhia dela. Mas admitir isso parecia misteriosamente difícil para ele.

Todavia, a Hyuuga confusa franziu o cenho e refletiu sobre a provável possibilidade, de que o amigo talvez pensasse que ela fosse uma fracote inconseqüente, desde que se arriscou para salvar a vida dele. Afinal, era mais de um ano de silêncio. Nenhuma dúvida havia sido esclarecida, e por isso, todas as hipóteses eram cogitadas. Mesmo porque no fundo, ela tinha a impressão de conhecer Uzumaki Naruto tão bem, ou talvez melhor que até mesmo Sakura, mas em contrapartida, sentia que mais no fundo ainda, existia aquele espaço inatingível, cuja profundidade era tamanha, que ela nunca conseguiria mergulhar intimamente o bastante para decifrá-lo.

Ela não sabia se aquele espaço intangível era vazio ou não. Mas sabia que nem mesmo o mais absoluto vazio, era obstáculo para que algo vivesse ali dentro. E por alguma razão, (esperança, talvez.) pensar daquela maneira a confortava um pouco mais.

Não demorou pouco mais que algumas horas viajando depressa, para que finalmente chegassem ao lugar indicado no mapa. Logo de cara, pensaram ter errado as coordenadas, indo parar em algum tipo de área paradisíaca dedicada especialmente a turistas. Mas não, era bem ali onde as marcações no mapa indicavam.

Adentrando numa trilha estreita que cortava a mata, notaram ligeiramente que a mesma parecia ser metodicamente aparada. O lugar poderia parecer ermo, mas tinham certeza de que havia alguém se dedicava a mantê-lo bem cuidado daquele jeito. Talvez fosse com esse alguém, que a Hokage combinara a respeito da estadia dos dois naquele lugar tão bonito, e cuidadosamente tratado.

Após vinte minutos de caminhada a espreita de qualquer possível ameaça, se depararam com uma clareira no meio da floresta, que parecia mais como o coração daquela densa mata. Arregalaram os olhos e deixaram escapulir gemidos de surpresa:

– Hi-hinata-chan! Cheque o mapa! – Pediu ele, chocado com a beleza do lugar.

Mas antes mesmo que ele pedisse, a Hyuuga já estava conferindo.

Todavia, não havia erro. Para o azar ou sorte deles, estavam no lugar certo.

Instalaram-se a poucos metros de uma pequena cachoeira, que desaguava num riacho atravessando a floresta. O clima era levemente úmido, e a brisa fresca. Provavelmente faria frio durante a noite, e Naruto saiu pelas redondezas a procura de lenha para uma fogueira.

Enquanto isso, Hinata se perdia numa fervente preocupação em tentar adivinhar se o amigo iria apreciar os lanches que ela mesma havia feito no dia anterior, e levara para que comessem durante a noite. Deu-se ao cuidado de fazer onigiris em três sabores diferentes, na tentativa boba de acertar os gostos do amigo. Assim como também teve imenso cuidado em esticar e mudar de lugar, a toalha que trouxe na mala para forrar o chão onde fariam as refeições. Depois de umas cinco mudanças de ângulos e perspectivas, ela encontrou o posicionamento perfeito, aos pés de um bordo levemente amarelado pelo outono.

Não demorou muito para que Naruto chegasse, armasse a fogueira, e sentasse junto dela para desfrutar da refeição leve e gostosa, sem maiores cerimônias. Afinal, esse era o jeito dele, e mesmo ele não ligando para todo o trabalho que Hinata teve para montar o cenário perfeito, ela simplesmente sorriu em saber que ele apreciou a comida que ela mesma havia feito com todo carinho para aquela ocasião.

Ora, a raposa nunca foi do tipo de pessoa a se prender minuciosamente àquele tipo de detalhes.

"_Homens só conseguem enxergar o preto no branco"_ – Ela se recordou das palavras da amiga Tenten, em um de seus desabafos quando discutia com Neji.

* * *

**Se****g****undo dia**

**

* * *

**

Já faziam dois dias que estavam acampados no mesmo lugar, e absolutamente nada de relevante acontecia. O lugar parecia ser o berço da paz. Estudaram o ambiente, desobedeceram as ordens, e investigaram juntos as redondezas durante um dia inteirinho, e não encontraram uma informação suspeita que fosse. Ao que parecia, os vilarejos que cercavam aquele lugar paradisíaco no meio do nada, não vinha sofrendo nenhum tipo de ameaças a muito tempo, na verdade desde o fim da guerra.

Os dois estranharam, e já não sabiam mais que conclusão tirar. Chegaram a cogitar a possibilidade de aquele lugar ser efeito de algum genjutsu, ou de que os capangas do mandante de tudo aquilo estariam subornando ou ameaçando os moradores dos vilarejos. Mas logo desconsideraram a possibilidade do Genjutsu, numa análise minuciosa feita por Hinata. E usando a intuição, descartaram também o suborno. Ora, subornar é muito fácil. Mas disfarçar não. E ambos duvidavam muito, de que aquelas pessoas pudessem fingir com tamanha veemência, uma felicidade e contentação enormes quando falavam a respeito de onde moravam. Pareciam orgulhosos pela curiosidade que os dois demonstravam ter pelo lugar.

Era óbvio naquela altura, que havia algo muito errado com essa missão.

Já Hinata, não estava mais tão focada e preocupada com tudo aquilo, uma vez que finalmente se deu por conta de que estava num lugar completamente isolado, acompanhada apenas pelo garoto que era apaixonada desde os doze anos de idade, ou quem sabe até há mais tempo que isso. De repente aquilo fez seu coração saltar, observando o loiro que caminhava a sua frente com o casaco alaranjado amarrado na cintura, e uma camiseta branca de tecido fino grudado ao corpo devido ao suor proveniente da caminhada que acabavam de completar de volta ao acampamento.

Ela corou violentamente, recordando do garotinho magrelo e escandaloso de quando eram crianças, em contraste com o agora que encarava diante dela: Um homem feito, bonito, maduro... E bem, ainda escandaloso. Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?

–Hinata-chan. – Ele deteve os passos virando de frente para ela, e a interrompeu de seus devaneios subitamente. – Acha que devemos voltar?

– Vo-voltar...? Voltar para onde, Naruto-kun? – Ela perguntou sem ter prestado muita atenção.

– Para Konoha, oras! Para onde mais voltaríamos? Ou quem sabe mandar um aviso para Tsunade... – Ele pausou e inclinou a cabeça analisando a expressão vaga da Hyuuga. – Hey Hinata, você tá ouvindo o que eu tô te falando? – Finalizou num tom espevitado.

Ela mudou o brilho dos olhos, como se repetinamente pousasse os pés sobre o chão pedregoso, após um sonho onde caminhava flutuando a poucos centímetros de uma turfa fresca e verdejante salpicada pelo orvalho frio da manhã.

– Me-me desculpe. Bem... Eu acho que... – Fez uma expressão de quem formava uma opinião, quando nem ao menos sabia sobre o que conversavam. – O que era mesmo?

– Tá se sentindo bem Hinata? Você parece meio cansada... – Ele deu poucos passos a frente dela. – Quer que eu te carregue até o acampamento? – Sugeriu gentilmente.

– Ca-cansada? Eu? – Ela disfarçou, zarpando ligeiramente a frente dele, para não deixar que o amigo a visse feito um tomate maduro com aquela tal "sugestão". Mas não podia negar: Adoraria ter o loiro a segurando como uma princesa nos braços.

Ela estava começando a cogitar que aquela missão seria algo do tipo: _"Missão de resistência aos encantos de Uzumaki Naruto: Estrelando Hyuuga Hinata como possível futura sobrevivente."_

Naruto coçou a cabeça observando ela tomar distância, e não podia negar que havia algo além de encantador naquela cena. Mas o que seria?

Ele sorriu, e sentiu algo crescer dentro do peito. Aquele mesmo "algo" que o deixava confuso há meses a fio. Mas ali, para a sorte dele, não tinha os olhos curiosos de Konoha, muito menos os "espiões" de Hiashi para relatar o que os dois faziam, como faziam, aonde iam, com quem, e quando. Eram somente os dois, e aquele cenário perigosamente convidativo. Talvez ele conseguisse tomar alguma atidude...

"_Será que ela ainda gosta de mim?"_ – Ele se pegou de repente perguntando para si mesmo.

Nutria um pouco de culpa desde aquele dia, era verdade. E juntamente com ela, um punhado considerável de arrependimento por nunca ter tocado no assunto. Mas há meses se perguntava, e preocupava com o que ela possivelmente ainda sentia por ele.

Todos estavam namorando, até mesmo Sasuke! E aquilo o atormentava ainda mais. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder para ele. Não que Hinata fosse um objetivo para reforçar a rivalidade com o melhor amigo, mas é que diante de certas circunstâncias, sofria certas gozações irritantes do Uchiha. E no fundo sabia que essas brincadeiras tinham seu fundo de verdade. Afinal ele não era bobo, ou era?

Não percebeu que um leve rubor atingia suas maçãs, enquanto se perdia nos pensamentos. E quando se deu por si, Hinata já estava a metros de distância dele. Apressou os passos, e tentou disfarçar aquele "algo" que latejava incômodo dentro do peito quando a alcançou.

* * *

**Terceiro dia**

**

* * *

**

Quando acordou naquela manhã, seu olfato foi fortemente invadido por um cheiro doce de maçã. Era morno e o acalmava. E o que mais precisava naquele minuto, era de calma. Principalmente depois do sonho inusitado, do qual acabara de ser despertado.

Sonhou com o dia da luta.

_O cenário era disforme, envolto numa bruma espessa de fumaça. Estava desacordado sobre uma pilha de destroços. Alguém o carregou até ali, mas quem? Não sabia dizer. Seu corpo todo doía, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar sob efeito de alguma forte anestesia que o impedia de se mover. _

_Lentamente foi deixando a luz penetrar seus olhos, e sentiu um ardor intenso. Grunhiu de dor ao tentar se levantar, mas uma mão pousou sobre sua fronte com leveza, o impedindo de tal esforço. _

_Pestanejou repetidas vezes tentando enxergar além do véu espesso de poeira, e uma imagem foi se formando diante dele. A figura parecia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia ouvir, porém sabia que era uma voz doce e calma. Era como se estivesse ouvindo a voz debaixo d´água. Queria saber o que ela dizia, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia. _

_Foi ai que então, após um piscar de olhos demorado, ele conseguiu definir nitidamente o formato antes turvo da Hyuuga sobre ele. Um filete de carmim escorria-lhe da altura dos cabelos até a boca. Ele tentou erguer as mãos para tocar seu rosto, mas seus braços estavam demasiadamente pesados. O rosto então foi se aproximando, e suavemente tocou os lábios doces sobre os dele. O gosto metálico do sangue se misturou ao beijo._..

E então, foi ai que acordou.

– Gosta de chá de maçã, Naruto-kun? – Ela se aproximou sorrindo, e ajoelhando ao lado dele com um copo fumegante entre as mãos.

Maçã remetia a vermelho, vermelho lembrava sangue, e sangue...

– Eu adoro chá de maçã! Como adivinhou? – Mentiu ele. Nunca tinha tomado chá de maçã na vida. – E este está com um cheiro ótimo! – Tomou a xícara das mãos dela, e sorveu enormes goles sem se importar com a temperatura do chá.

– Sé-sério? – Ela arregalou os olhos perolados. Finalmente acertou em cheio o gosto do loiro! – Eu trouxe umas cascas secas lá de casa, se soubesse teria trazido muito mais!

– Você é muito boa nessas coisas Hinata! Imagino a sorte do homem que casar com você. – Ele soltou a bomba da maneira mais destrambelhada possível. Queria saber como ela reagiria, mas o problema era a escolha das palavras...

Se ela nunca antes teve o ímpeto de desferir um soco na cabeça do loiro, esse fato acabava de ser bruscamente deixado para trás. Pelas conversas que tinha com as amigas, já estava mais do que convencida de que homens tinham uma maneira peculiar de lidar com sinais, e detalhes. Mas não esperava que fossem tão... Lerdos. Era a palavra exata para descrever Naruto naquele minuto.

Mas ela desenterrou coragem sabe se lá de onde, e disse:

– Que bom que pensa assim, Naruto-kun! – E sorriu.

Precisava ter pulso firme. Mas quase no mesmo instante que saiu dali, correu na beirada do riacho para se livrar daquele calor absurdo que tomava conta da sua cabeça, como se fosse explodir. Sentou sobre as pernas dobradas, e juntou as mãos em forma de concha as enchendo da água fresca da cachoeira, e mergulhou o rosto entre elas. Repetiu três vezes a mesma coisa, até se considerar aliviada o bastante para voltar a encará-lo.

Atrás dela, um garoto vinha correndo sem aviso e saltou dentro do rio sem se importar com o caldo que a amiga iria tomar com os espirros de água.

Seu casaco acabou ensopado, mas ela não ligou. Acabou por rir da situação, e continuou ali sentada o observando. Parecia se divertir... Parecia tão despreocupado, que a Hyuuga começava a se convencer de que de nada adiantava se esforçar, uma vez que ele já cogitava até mesmo a hipótese dela encontrar outra pessoa "sortuda" para passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Será que ela precisava escrever em letras garrafais e incandescentes na frente do loiro, de que aquela pessoa teria de ser ele, e mais ninguém?

Mas o que ela não sabia, era que Uzumaki Naruto queria apenas chamar a atenção dela, para ter certeza se ele ainda era aquela pessoa.

Quando a manhã passou, se lembraram da missão. Resolveram se separar e investigar tudo mais uma vez. Outro esforço inútil. Percorreram os arredores dos vilarejos por mais de cinco horas ininterruptas, e nem um sinal sequer de ameaça encontraram. Naruto chegou por fim a abrir o jogo e contar a respeito da missão, com um dos responsáveis por um dos maiores vilarejos da região, mas o homem apenas soltou altas gargalhadas a respeito do relato:

– Parece que lhe designaram a missão errada meu filho!

Naruto bufou se sentindo estúpido, e marchou de volta ao acampamento.

Quando chegou, Hinata já estava à espera dele, também de mãos abanando, o que ele previamente notou pelo olhar de frustração da amiga. Conversaram, e decidiram esperar só mais um dia antes de partirem de volta para Konoha.

Logo que a noite começou a chegar, o frio veio junto com ela mais intenso do que nos dias anteriores. Armaram uma fogueira, e ajeitaram os sacos de dormir um de cada lado do fogo, como fizeram desde a primeira noite. E depois de uma refeição rápida, porém deliciosa feita pela Hyuuga, os dois deitaram num silêncio constrangedor em suas respectivas "camas".

Ainda sem conseguir pegar no sono, Naruto observava Hinata dormir através da cortina de chamas trepidantes que os dividiam. Desviou o olhar para o casaco ainda molhado da amiga em cima de um galho de árvore, e voltou para a figura encolhida de frio dentro do saco de dormir.

"_Quem mandou molhar ela e suas roupas, seu idiota!"_ – Ele se culpou.

Levantou-se, cuidando para não fazer muito barulho, e ajoelhou ao lado dela. Uma corrente de vento frio correu o lugar naquele exato segundo, e os fios negros dançaram no rosto da garota de maneira graciosa. O contraste do cabelo escuro com a pele alvíssima e os lábios perigosamente rosados, quase o fizeram tomar atitudes impensadas, como por exemplo, roubar um beijo secreto dela ali mesmo. Mas tratou de afastar esses pensamentos, e retirou seu casaco colocando-o em seguida sobre os ombros gelados da Hyuuga, com uma delicadeza quase que excessiva.

Saiu de perto dela ainda tomando cuidado com os passos, e recostou-se a poucos metros dali num rechonchudo e pequeno pé de pessegueiro. Estava repleto de flores, mas não por muito tempo.

Foi arrancando as pequenas flores rosadas, e as despedaçando as pétalas uma por uma enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de Hinata realmente ter o varrido de seus sentimentos. Não tinha certeza, era verdade. Mas como poderia ter? Queria chegar nela e conversar, mas como começar a conversa? Ensaiou em mente diversos diálogos, e nenhum eles parecia satisfatório. Aquilo o atordoava tanto, que para ser sincero, já nem tinha mais espaço na cabeça para se preocupar com a missão. Aliás, sobre o que era a missão mesmo?

Depois de literalmente depenar o singelo pé de pessegueiro, Naruto tinha a sua volta um tapete de pétalas rosadas.

– Pobre pessegueiro! – Uma voz doce surgiu atrás dele, envolvendo seus braços frios com o casaco o qual ela achou sobre ela minutos atrás.

– Mas achei que estivesse com frio...

– O meu já secou. Eu tinha me esquecido dele... – Ela disse, já vestida com ele.

Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, e um sigilo sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente. E quem finalmente o quebrou foi ele:

– Hey Hinata... – Sentiu a cabeça esquentar, e movimentou as mãos aflitas sobre o colo. – Você tem raiva de mim?

Ela o encarou assustada. Raiva? Dele? Só poderia ser piada!

– Mas é claro que não, Naruto-kun! Que pergunta... Bo-boba. – Ela sorriu com as maçãs coradas.

O loiro deixou escapar um murmúrio, e insistiu:

– Tem certeza? Quero dizer... Não precisa mentir pra mim...

– Do que você está falando? Eu nunca menti pra você. – A Hyuuga começou a ficar preocupada.

– Nunca? – A expressão dele mudou. – Então você ainda... Você ainda... Você... Você, sei lá... Urrrrrgh. Droga!

Hinata estava ansiosa. Ela ainda... O que? Se sentiu nervosa pelo amigo, que aparentava estar tendo imensa dificuldade em encontrar as palavras para expressar sabe-se lá o que. Mas no fundo não pôde resistir a espontaneidade de soltar um risinho. Ele era ainda mais encantador todo embaraçado daquele jeito.

– Naruto-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

– Não! – Respondeu automático. – Quer dizer sim, estamos aqui eu e você, e... – Respirou fundo. – Hinata, a verdade é que eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

O sangue da Hyuuga recebeu uma descarga de adrenalina. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, e sem nem piscar respondeu:

– Tudo bem...

– Err... Desde aquele dia... Ah você sabe, _aquele_ dia... – Ele riu nervoso. – Aquilo que você disse quando enfrentou Pain pra me salvar... Aquilo, ainda... Aquilo ainda é verdade?

Sentiu seu peito se livrar de um peso enorme, ao mesmo tempo em que pareceu ser substituído por outro ainda maior. Ansiava e temia pela resposta dela. Agarrou o tecido da calça com as mãos ensopadas, sentindo que nunca antes sua cabeça pareceu tão pesada como naquele momento.

Ela oscilou os olhos perolados, e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

– Be-bem Naruto-kun... Se não for mais verdade, então eu prefiro ser uma mentirosa pro resto da vida. – Ela desviou o olhar. Um silêncio demorado se instalou ali, quando ela tornou a falar: – Ma-mas porque quer saber disso?

"_Raios! Por que voltou a gaguejar desse tanto na frente dele?"_ – Ela se castigou em silêncio.

– É que... – Ele começou com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. – Eu precisava saber se você ainda sente o que eu sinto aqui dentro. – Ele segurou a camisa na altura do coração.

O pequeno mundinho de sonhos da Hyuuga pareceu girar diante se deus olhos liláses numa fração de segundo. Não conseguiu assimilar, não podia! Assim como seus lábios não conseguiam balbuciar uma palavra sequer.

"_Vai Hinata! Faz alguma coisa, mexa-se! Diga algo_!" – Ela implorava, incentivando a si mesma.

– Eu não sei bem como entender esse silêncio, e essa cara assustada... – Naruto dizia, enquanto se perdia dentro daqueles olhos desconfiados. – Mas eu espero que não fique brava comigo por isso... – Se aproximou do rosto dela.

Ele levou uma das mãos na maçã ruborizada do rosto da garota, e a acariciou suavemente. Hinata fechou os olhos se entregando de vez aquela incapacidade de reação, sentindo a outra mão do loiro a segurar pelas costas. E num movimento natural, desabou seu peso sobre os braços dele, deitando seu corpo sobre o tapete rosado de pétalas que os rodeava.

Naruto inclinou-se para cima da Hyuuga, enlaçando as mãos entre os dedos delicados dela, e a contemplou daquele ângulo durante um tempo: Os cabelos negros esparramados no chão, misturando-se entre as flores despedaçadas, os olhos perolados emanando a mesma inquietude que ela via nos azuis dos olhos dele, e uma boca tentadoramente avermelhada pelo frio, o convidando entreaberta para ser beijada.

O coração dele gelou.

Debruçou metade do corpo lentamente sobre o dela, saboreando cada segundo daquele momento que esperara meses para tornar realidade. Chegou um pouco mais perto, roçando de leve o rosto contra a pele macia das maçãs da Hyuuga. Ele tremia de medo e vergonha. Nunca antes havia beijado uma garota, e nem sabia se estava fazendo as coisas da maneira certa. Só tinha a certeza de que queria que aquele momento fosse inesquecível!

Chegou a boca perto do ouvido da Hyuuga, aspirando ao aroma doce que desprendia de seus lindos fios negros, e sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

– Eu acho que amo você...

O coração dela acelerou, tudo rodopiou mais uma vez, mas ela se agarrou ainda mais forte às mãos dele, e manteve-se firme. Sonhou a vida toda com aquele momento, e não era agora que ia estragar tudo.

– Você acha? – Ela disse baixinho, se esforçando para desengasgar as palavras.

Naruto sorriu, e levantou os olhos para encará-la.

– Você me dá permissão para ter certeza, Hinata-sama?

Ela corou violentamente com aquele tratamento repentino, e sem ter tempo de pensar numa resposta, ele cobriu os lábios dela num beijo imensamente delicado.

As mãos se desprenderam para se emaranharem nos cabelos um do outro, e ela o envolveu carinhosamente com os braços, desejando em segredo nunca mais ter de soltá-lo. Poderia viver daquele jeito para sempre, tendo-o em seus braços como ela tanto sonhara.

Naruto num movimento súbito, afastou dela não querendo que parecesse ousado para um primeiro beijo.

– Me desculpe... Eu acho que me empolguei um pouquinho... – Ele soltou uma risadinha abafada.

Deitou ao lado dela dividindo o espaço entre as flores, e ainda um pouco tímido ergueu as mãos para segurar a dela. Hinata tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, que não conseguia conter ou disfarçar.

"_Meu Deus, como ela é linda!_" – O loiro pensou.

A poucos metros dali, a fogueira ainda trepidava sozinha suas chamas, enviando o calor até eles com a ajuda das suaves lufadas de vento que corriam naquela direção.

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficaram deitados revezando distrações entre as estrelas e a perdição dos olhos um do outro, e nem cogitavam ir para suas camas, e muito menos cogitavam em sair dali. Sabiam que aquele momento seria raro quando voltassem para Konoha, pois além dos olhares investigadores sobre eles, ainda tinham um obstáculo implicante, chamado Hiashi-sama para vencerem.

– Naruto... – Começou ela depois de muito tempo em silêncio, procurando o que dizer. – O que vamos falar para Tsunade-sama?

– Depende... A respeito de que?

– Dessa missão... Vamos embora de mãos abanando. O que vamos falar para ela?

O loiro a encarou com um olhar atrevido e disse:

– De mãos abanando? Tem certeza disso? – Ele deu um beijo tímido nas bochechas rubras da garota.

A Hyuuga levou uma das mãos na boca, para conter uma risada divertida.

– Você tem razão. – Ela concordou.

Naruto a abraçou apertado de encontro ao peito, e respondeu:

– Mas fique tranqüila Hinata-chan! Se Tsunade-bachan nos perguntar, eu diria que foi "missão cumprida".

* * *

...

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

OMG! Eu fiz uma fic NaruHina!

Sério, acho muito tenso mexer com esses dois, então espero que eu não tenha feito nada de errado! .'  
E espero que vocês tenham gostado, e desculpem pelo final bobo... Eu não sei terminar fanfics HAHAHAHA!

**Boa leitura!**


End file.
